What They Don't Know
by Mercypowaaa
Summary: One meeting, two lives changed forever. When Sam woke up this morning, he didn't know that fate would take him on a difficult and heartwrenching road. Will he be the hero he dreams to be ? Will Mercedes open her heart and stop pretending that everything is okay when it's not. Nobody knows how hard it is to be different.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my new story, something I wanted to get out of my head :)

**Still working on "_Part of your World_" but I thought it could be fun to do something a little different.**

**Hope you will like it and tell me all about it, your words feed me and help me see the light :) it's a story in progress so be gentle please :)**

**A/N: The story takes place in Season 2 upon Sam's arrival but it will not follow the episodes, it's an AU story but always in high school. For the rest I let you the surprise.**

**Thank you to my beta Emily, you're wonderful :)**

**disclaimer : I own nothing, well I just own my ticket straight to Los Angeles to kick RM ass but it's personal :)**

* * *

_**Sam **_**POV**

It was a bright Sunday, and I couldn't stay at home simply drowning in my own madness... I had to go outside and see the world by myself. This year had been horrible. I'd lost my house where I'd lived with my family since I was six years old, and now, to be able to get back on our feet we had to move out and go back to our grand-parent's home in Kentucky.

But I wanted to stay back with my uncle and begin a new year at this McKinley High School, I'd heard about. My family was hundreds of miles away from me and broke and the last girlfriend I'd had cheated on me because I was a waste of time…_Her words_.

And yet, I was happy. How weird was that? I was happy, even when my whole world was swirling around me and caving in like a house of cards.

But I didn't care. It was a bright Sunday and I was going to enjoy it.

As I walked through the park, my gaze fell on happy families. I smiled when I saw parents with their children, laughing and screaming in delight. That was the kind of life I was looking for, one day.

I always cherished the time I spent with my own family. It was in rare moments like this, that you could truly appreciate the gift that was life, enjoying it with your family, because tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. I would play with Stacy and Stevie, giving them all my attention, because they were my entire world and I was their's.

We used to play pirates, I was their captain, dragging them into my world where they were happy, carefree and able to do what they wanted. It was the only thing I was able to give them; my imagination. And they took it all without holding back. Seeing them happy gave me as much back as I gave them. We had a good routine and we were good to each other. They're good kids and I adored them.

My parents were also one of a kind. They were hard workers and always tried to protect us against all the bad in the world, and teaching us the value of a good education and determination. They were my heroes. I wanted to be that kind of person. I wanted to feel useful and have people lean on me. Like all my idols, Captain America or Batman. I know I was a dork but I wanted to feel like a man and not half the man I was now.

* * *

I was still absorbed in my thoughts when I bumped carelessly into someone, knocking the person over. I was so clumsy. I cursed myself inwardly before bending down to help.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going…Are you okay ?" I said hurriedly.

"It's fine, I didn't see you either. I was in awe of the flower's beauty... Did you see it?" the girl said with the most beautiful smile, I'd ever seen in my life. I took the time to observe her lovely expression and it was genuine and totally devoid of sadness and wickedness.

"No... I was just walking," I replied, slightly confused.

"In life, we just don't walk... you know. One way or another we are forced to stop and admire what we did. Or to stop, because now there's someone else who's taking this road with us. Or just to stop and look back on our life with or without regrets" she said mysteriously.

I was in the third dimension. Who was this girl talking and smiling like crazy? I didn't have time for this shit, even if she was kinda cute with her big brown doe eyes and her hair flowing around her face like a halo. But she was wearing a... gown! A fucking hospital gown to be exact! And she was barefoot! What kinda crazy was she...?

"Miss, are you okay?" I asked, looking around me, wondering if she was alone. I mean, she was in a hospital gown and barefoot. She couldn't be alone for god's sake !

"I like the weather," she answered, taking a deep breath, "and the sun just warms me to the bone. It feels so nice," she said with a faraway look.

This conversation was crazy. Well, the little she was giving me was totally out of space. My eyes were as big as saucers in front of this beautiful, but completely cray cray,girl.

She had a beautiful mahogany skin, glowing as if all the lights of this earth were on her. Her mouth was a beautiful heart shape and her lips were to die for...

I shook my head. I didn't know this girl who was wandering through the park,half-dressed, eyes filled with a look like a little lost puppy.

"Where do you live, Miss? I can walk you home, if you want to..." I said, unsure of what to do.

"Home...?" she asked, as if it was a word she didn't recognize. "The earth is our home, but men keep destroying it and home has become a place where you don't want to be. I want to be in a free world without men destroying it as if it wasn't a gift from God. I want flowers as my bed and sun as my light, keeping me warm and safe. Can you walk me to that?" she asked me with a sad smile.

Her words hit home in my head more than I was willing to admit and I was beginning to wonder what my home really was now, when I had nothing anymore. It felt to me, for a moment,like what some called, a meeting of destiny. You wake up one day and your life is changed, forever.

"If I could, I would take us to this place, forever…" I said, almost in a whisper, but she heard it.

I know she did, because she took my hand in hers and slowly brought it to her cheek, closing her eyes briefly, before saying, "I know you would, you have this light in you".

* * *

"Mercedes! Mercedes, where are you?" screamed an old woman, running toward us in a coat larger than her.

The young girl before me with the beautiful eyes slowly opened them and with a little smile said, "I've got to go." She retracted her hand back and despite myself, I was already missing her warmth.

"Ha, there you are Mercedes. How many times have I told you to not do that? Now I have to get Antony and Wesley to help bring you back, and I know you don't like them," said the little woman, who'd grabbed Mercedes's hand a little to forcefully for my own liking.

She was like those old nannies, with a tight gray bun, dressed as if it were the fifties. To me, she seemed like the classic stereotype of a witch. Mercedes' smile had slipped off her pretty face and she didn't seem happy, like earlier. Her eyes seemed frightened and she was trying to pull her hand back.

I couldn't help myself but approach and listen to their conversation. This girl was hypnotizing...

"They're rough and rude to me," replied Mercedes in a little voice.

"It's only because they don't want anything happening to you. Nobody wants anything happening to you," answered the woman. "But for us to make sure you're safe, you have to stop trying to escape your room and take your medication," she finished with a stern look.

"They're horrible. They make me feel so small and the world is so big! I feel like a child, powerless !" cried Mercedes

"They heal you!" spat the woman, more forcefully, making a gesture to the two gorillas standing next to her.

They grabbed Mercedes and she began to fight back, kicking and screaming...I had to do something. These guys were kidnapping her and I couldn't let that happen. With just one touch, she had succeeded to hold me on a road I didn't even know I was on, without knowing where I was heading. She was holding my heart in her hand, the moment she had brought it to her cheek. I had to do something.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted. "Leave her alone. What are you doing?" I said, while running to catch them.

"Please, sir, don't worry. We're professionals. It's a medical condition. We're just doing our job," replied the woman without looking me, instead glaring at Mercedes who was still fighting.

I stepped forwards and grabbed one of the men's hands, but he shrugged me away.

Suddenly, I felt a small hand on my forearm. It was the lady who had ordered the men to hold Mercedes. She was looking me with a kind smile.

"I know it doesn't seem nice, but we're not the bad guys here. In fact, we're here to help her," she said, looking me in the eye. Her stare made me uncomfortable.

"What kind of help do you give?" I said, looking skeptical.

"_Psychiatric _help."

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. ****As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Are you real?

**Okay guys I'm just blown away by all the positives answers I got from you ! **

**You certainly rocked my world, and I was so scared at first with the direction I was taking but you made me more confident and stronger...so thank you very much :)**

**So here it is my chapter 2, hope you will like it and don't hesitate to tell me on a review or PM. I'm open minded, so any suggestion or even question and I'll try my best to answer.**

**disclaimer : I own nothing, Glee for me stopped at Season 3 :) just sayin'...**

* * *

_Chapter 2_ : **Are you real?**

Mercedes looks around her, this place is familiar but she doesn't feel comfortable. White walls. White ceiling. White door. Everything is so white, so clean, so perfect...everything she isn't.

Before her sat Dr Cortland, her psychiatrist and councilor. It's not that she dislikes the man and her counseling sessions with him. She just found they brought to the surface all the issues she had in her life and that she isn't ready to confront.

"I. am. not. Crazy!" said Mercedes in a loud voice, each word very clear "Why do you think such a thing? Just because sometimes I don't remember where I am or because I feel connected with nature and the sun, make me crazy... Well... come to think of it, maybe I am, a little. But who's not today? Why do you always have to put labels on things or relationships or people? I'm me, Mercedes Jones, and that is already enough.

I was someone else before. I was a diva, _a closeted diva_, and I found my release in my voice. I could let so many emotions drip from me to fill the void in my heart. Now, I'm just empty. I still have my voice, but I don't know how it works anymore.

The only positive thing in my life now is music. Any type of music is good to me. I feel the beat and I feel the melody through my body like little butterflies flying inside me." She closed her eyes briefly, as if she was reliving a moment, putting her hand on her heart.

"I know where I am and I know why I'm here... The only thing I don't know is for how long. Because, I'm not going to get better. Don't get me wrong, I want to heal and get the hell out of this hospital, but I can't. It's impossible," she said quietly with finality to her words.

"What happened, Mercedes? What happened that day? You need to tell me," said the psychiatrist.

"Nothing happened. I don't know what you want me to tell you. I'm fine and everything is fine. Can I go to the park now, please?" said Mercedes, her eyes full of hope.

"Why are you asking me when you already sneak off outside by yourself?" replied Dr Cortland.

Mercedes bowed her head before laughing and shaking her long dark hair. "I wanted to go outside because I was feeling crazy, being trapped between those four walls... I was feeling crazy! I wanted to go outside, without Antony and Wesley stalking me. I want to be able to enjoy my school days without being looked at, as if I was going to break any moment. I want to feel normal!"

"So tell me what happened, Mercedes. Open up to me and I will see what I can do" said Dr Cortland, more calmly.

Mercedes paused for a long moment. She got up and walked to the window to look outside."Is the sun always this bright, doctor?" Mercedes asked in a little voice.

The doctor sighed. He knew where this conversation was going. It was always the same thing, and the same way their counseling sessions ended. He sighed defeatist.

"Always," he said, beginning the routine.

"Did his light always shine this bright?" she followed.

"Always and brighter."

"Then all is going to be perfect as long as the sun shines," she said, looking him with a smile, as if everything would be perfect, just because of this one sentence.

"Alright, Mercedes. We're done for now. I'll see you tomorrow, same time before school," said the doctor, writing something in his notebook.

* * *

_**Sam**__**'s **_**POV**

The first day of school is like the first day of everything new. We're all on the same level, no statuses, no nicknames. We're a blank page, ready to start a new chapter of our lives.

I wasn't ready at all to start this new life. I missed my family like crazy and, although my uncle was great and supportive, I was feeling homesick and alone. Furthermore, I couldn't seem to erase the meeting with that girl…Mercedes, from my mind.

She was crazy, for sure. I mean, what does _psychiatric help _mean other than crazy, right? Well, I wasn't so sure. On second thoughts, I remembered hearing about a member of my family who had had severe depression in the seventies and had ended up in a psychiatric hospital. But we never really heard about him again after that.

I didn't want to forget her. She was in my head, like a melody you hear and never can get rid of. It's like she was forever etched in my memory and in my heart. I wasn't even sure if I'd see her ever again, and even though my mind was constantly trying different strategies to forget her and move on... my heart just wouldn't let me. It was holding me back and messing with my sleep. Really, I was fucked up by a crazy, totally insane... beautiful girl.

I pulled up in the McKinley High parking lot and shut off my engine. With a deep breath, I was finally ready to start this journey. I had already decided to blend in the crowd. I didn't want to be the center of attention. I didn't consider myself the smartest guy or the funniest or best looking, so just to just fit in was enough for me.

I walked in Principal Figgins's office, a little nervous.

"Please, Mr Evans, take a seat," he said to me with a smile. This man with his strong accent was making me feel at ease almost instantly, even if his demeanor was strange."How are you feeling, Mr Evans?" he carried on.

"I already felt better. But, I think it's because it's my first day," I replied, exhaling a breath.

"Well, to help you in your integration into this school, I found someone who will show you everything you need to know. That way, you'll feel less lost," said Figgins.

At that moment, a guy who was as tall as the Empire State Building walked into the office and offered me a big, warm, but awkward, smile. Were all the people at this school awkward?

"Hi, I'm Finn. I'll be your guide to help you make it through this school," he smiled some more. I smiled tightly, looking a little bit uncomfortable. But I wasn't going to be rude to this guy, he seemed genuine.

* * *

As soon as we were outside of the office this Finn guy tried to make little conversation.

"So where do you come from, Sam?" asked Finn.

"I'm from Kentucky but I've lived here, in Ohio, since I was six. I was going in an all-boys academy. But, it was getting a little boring so..." I trailed off with a crooked smile.

Finn seemed to perk up and replied, "Yeah, not so many girls." He laughed and I smiled a little.

"It's not just that... I needed a change of scenery and atmosphere," I replied, without saying much. He nodded, not pressuring me with other questions.

We were walking along the hallway and I was listening to Finn with just one ear, talking about how I should join the football team or another club I might enjoy. That it wasn't a duty or obligation, but if I wanted a better shot at getting into college, I had to do something. I nodded distractedly.

When we finally arrived in front of a door, Finn opened it and I saw some people talking. I saw a girl sitting at a piano and another who was singing.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about it because you're still new and I wasn't sure you would be interested... That's the choir room, where Glee Club happens, and I'm the captain." He was rambling on and on, but I wasn't listening anymore. I walked through the door, attracted to the melody. It seemed like an old country song to me.

As I smiled, my eyes scanned the room slowly, and it was at that moment I saw her. My heart stopped for like, a minute. My eyes must've been deceiving me. It wasn't possible.

She couldn't be here, sitting so quietly with a faraway look, as if, just the day before she wasn't dragged away, looking like a crazy person.

My head turned swiftly toward Finn and I stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "That girl sitting alone, do you know her?" I asked in a whisper.

Finn looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Of course I know her. I'm the captain of this club, remember? It's Mercedes," he said with a sad smile.

"Why are you asking?" He frowned at me.

"No reason, I thought I knew her..." I trailed off, lying.

"Well, it's okay. But, it's best if you don't talk to her too much... She's a little fragile," he said awkwardly.

"Why?" I asked, holding my breath, as if bracing myself for the worst.

"I…Can't really say much, it's not my place. But... Something happened to her…"

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. ****As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Almost close to you

**Okay guys once again I'm just blown away by all the positives answers I got from you ! **

**You rocked my world again, so thank you very much :)**

**You're all wonderful and I'll never get tired to say it! Seriously thank you to bear with me and my craziness...**

**So here it is, chapter 3, hope you will like it and don't hesitate to tell me on a review or PM.**

**Thank you to my beta Emily :)**

**disclaimer : I own nothing, Glee for me stopped at Season 3, not even joking anymore...**

* * *

_** Chapter 3: Almost close to you**_

_**Mercedes **_**POV**

I'm sitting on this chair in the choir room, trying to take the world in. All this world. But nothing makes sense. I'm sitting right here and nothing in my head makes sense.

I look around at my friends, enjoying their lives as if I wasn't dying right in front of them. So many emotions were swirling around my head. I wanted attention. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to be outside. I wanted to run away and never be found again. But I wanted someone to hold my hand, because I was just scared of _everything_.

How have I stooped so low? I didn't even know. In fact, I didn't even want to know. Without knowing, I had blocked all memories and emotions. I was just feeling nature. Nature calmed me down and made me feel better. I didn't have to think or speak. My body spoke for me, and it put me at ease, a little.

But in this choir room, I was suffocating. All these walls and noises were overwhelming. I just had to go outside. One breath of air was enough. But I knew if I even took a single step towards the door, all of my friends would be all over me, asking if I was alright or if I wanted to take my medication...No! I didn't want any of that. I just wanted nature and sunshine. I wanted to go outside. No, I _needed_ to be outside.

They could call me crazy if they wanted, I didn't care.

* * *

I got up from my chair quickly, but as I was making my way towards the choir room door, I felt darkness surround me. I was having a panic attack. This always happened when I was feeling a little oppressed and had to get away. Except this time, I didn't have had time to get out. I was having a panic attack in the choir room in front of my friends... They would freak out!

I couldn't control it, it had started a while ago and was a tough reminder that nothing was perfect in this world I've built.

I would just either let the feeling pass away or blocked it and fight it...But today, I was too tired.

I dropped onto my knees. That was the worst part of this whole crisis, because I knew I would began to shake uncontrollably and my teeth would chatter violently. I was generally able to calm myself down, but yesterday had shaken me up badly. The way the orderlies grabbed me... I wasn't able to stop the tremors, nor the sob that was escaping my mouth.

I hated myself for having letting things going this far. I hated to be in this state and unable to do anything. They were right... I was crazy and the thought would have made laugh, but the realization made me shake even more. Today was going to be a bad day...

* * *

_**Sam **_**POV**

I couldn't believe it. She was in front of me, and even if Finn didn't want me to, I had to talk to her, to touch her, to see if she was okay. If she was even real...

As I was making my way towards her, completely focused on her, I saw her get up, as if she were possessed. When she took her first step, it was like she was a baby taking their very first step... She didn't even succeed in standing on her own feet. It was like in this damn fifties movie my dad forced us to watch; all in a slow motion, a silent movie. I watched Mercedes crumble to the floor on her knees, shaking. I saw her friends freeze before her, and in a nanosecond I was on the floor, holding her in my arms. Damn! What was I doing to myself? I couldn't let myself get attached to this girl.

She wasn't in a good place and neither was I. However, holding her in my arms was the only thing I could possibly think of doing right now; holding her and calming her.

I wouldn't let myself think of the feel of her lovely curves against my body, or how her scent was invading my nostrils and her perfume was leading me toward a sweet and wonderful paradise... No, I wouldn't think about it. It was against the rules I had set out regarding this girl. She had problems, big problems, and if I could, I wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

But for now, she needed someone and I was here. I would be here for her, just today. I'd allow myself just to do that. …I couldn't say I was attracted to a girl I'd met just the day before. That would make me the _**crazy one**_, right?

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Just breathe," I whispered in her ear.

She tried to push me away but I held her tighter and firmer. Her tremors seemed to diminish a little, but I wasn't sure, so I just sat there on the floor holding this girl I had been so sure I would never see again.

"Oh my God, has she even taken her medication?" asked a little annoyed looking brunette wearing a horrible sweater with animal's heads stitched on it. "I mean, she already had one of these crises last month..."

I felt Mercedes breathe harder in my arms. I understood, she was really trying and this girl was unnerving her.

"All this drama isn't good for our spirit guys," she continued, unfazed by the situation.

"Rachel back off!" replied a beautiful Latina girl.

"No! I'm tired of all this drama and I don't want to lose the show choir competition because she's having an episode. I'm sorry, I really am, but we all know, she doesn't have to be here," said the Rachel girl.

She was pissing me off. How could she talk like that about someone who was clearly suffering? I knew I wasn't the only one who was furious, because the Latina girl began to scream in Spanish and launched herself at the brunette, who looked scared as hell.

Who bought tickets for crazy town?

* * *

I tried to focus my thoughts and my energy on Mercedes. But I was sensing that all this agitation was scaring her, because she started to shake again. I had to do something.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"Does... Does," Mercedes took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Take your time. You don't have to speak if you don't want to," I said softly, looking into her shiny, brown eyes.

"Is the sun always...this bright?" she asked in a little voice.

"What?" I replied, surprised.

I was holding her in my arms because she clearly seemed shaken up and she was delirious, why was she asking about the sun? What in the actual hell was this question about in a moment like this?

I was confused.

"It's her safety net, for when she feels lost and scared. She has a routine, and you have to answer with exactly the right things to calm her down," said a girl with a Gothic look.

"What do I have to say?" I said, pressing her for more information.

"When she asks 'Is the _sun always this bright?',_you have to say '_always'. _And, when she replies '_"Did his light always shine this bright?" __'_, you have to say '_always and brighter'_... Though, bear in mind doesn't always work," said the girl in a defeated voice.

I didn't let her tone discourage me and I pulled Mercedes against me more protectively. "Yes, the sun _always _shines this bright, Mercedes," I said, cupping her face gently.

"Did the light is always this bright?"

"Always and brighter," I answered truthfully.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and succeeded in smiling a little, saying, "Then all is going to be perfect, as long as the sun shines."

* * *

After that, I lead her toward the nurse's, placing my hands on her waist, supporting her. But, as we were standing in front of the door, I felt a hand on my forearm. It belonged to one of the girls who had been in the choir room.

She was really beautiful. With all the chaos, I hadn't paid attention to anyone except Mercedes. But, as I was watching this girl before me, I realized to myself, that she was graced by the beauty of an angel, and her eyes were so dazzling, that I lost my breath.

She was blonde and her eyes were green. But it wasn't just looks that made her so beautiful. Her beauty was beyond words. She radiated such class and self-control.

"Hi! Thanks for your help, but I've got her now," she said, smiling warmly.

I hesitated slightly, but this girl had so much confidence and she seemed to know Mercedes better than I did... So, I didn't protest.

"You sure?" I asked, somewhat worried about Mercedes.

I glanced toward Mercedes, and my heart squeezed some more...What was she hiding?

Was it my place to know?

"Yeah, absolutely," she replied in an even toned voice. "You should go back to the choir room. Everyone's waiting for you..."

"Sam, my name is Sam and I don't like green eggs and ham!" I said, without thinking.

She looked at me weirdly, but Mercedes, even though feeble, smiled kindly at my joke. I returned the smile briefly; I shifted on my feet, not knowing why I was this weird sometimes.

"Quinn, just Quinn. Welcome to McKinley Sam. I'm sure you're going to like it," she said before disappearing with Mercedes into the nurse's office.

I had just found the girl who was haunting my dreams and met her friends...

Yeah I was definitely going to like it...

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Show me some love if you feel like it ;)**

**No worries my lovelies it's a Samcedes fanfiction based on love, but it's a hard way to go when one of the part is not in the right place...**

**Next time: a little insight in Mercedes's family, some flashbacks to explain what's going on in that beautiful head :)**


	4. Family Portrait

**Thank you guys for supporting me once again, I know it had been a long time but I didn't forget nor abandon this story, love it so much lol.**

**Just life and beta problems lol you know common things :)**

**Anyway hope you'll like this new update, which is really angsty...sorry but it's an insight in Mercedes's family.**

**So here it is, chapter 4, hope you will like it and don't hesitate to tell me on a review or PM.**

**Thank you to my beta Sadhappygirl you did such an amazing work as always :)**

**disclaimer : I own nothing, Glee for me stopped at Season 3, not even joking anymore...**

* * *

_CHAPTER 4:_** Family Portrait**

We were a great family, united and strong. We were the Joneses; people feared my name and listened with respect when I talked. Every where I went, people threw themselves at me like I were royalty. I'd earned this respect from people. I'd earned my place. I'd worked twice as hard as my colleagues; I arrived early to work and was the last to leave.

But none of that matter now, nothing makes sense anymore. People make fun of my family; we're the laughingstock of the neighborhood. People can't pass without glaring, laughing or judging...all because of _her_.

I loved her, I mean I love her, she's my daughter, my flesh and blood, but _she_ completely ruined my reputation. She's acting like she's the only one hurting and all our attention is on her. We are _stronger_ than that; we can't dwell on our misery. We are_ the Joneses_.

Once upon a time I had everything, a family, money and success, but _she _had to ruin everything, everything I'd built…

"Mercedes come here!" Patrick Jones yelled, already upset.

Mercedes knew all too well by her father tone, it was nothing good. She knew she was in deep trouble and her father never failed to find a way to remind her that every fucking thing, that went wrong was her fault.

"Dr. Cortland said that you were agitated Sunday and you escaped your room...again, is that true?" Patrick Jones asked exasperated.

Mercedes bowed her head in shame, at that moment in time, it had felt right. But, in front of her father she wasn't so sure. Mercedes knew she was a problem and the only reason she wasn't permanently at the hospital was because of her father and his influence.

"I asked you a question Mercedes!" Her father boomed.

Mercedes jumped slightly at his demanding tone - he wasn't pleased and the look he gave her was too painful to bear.

"I'm sorry..." Mercedes began slowly; her father quickly cut her off.

"Always, '_I'm sorry daddy.' 'I'll never do it again, I swear...' _how many times will you lie to my face?" he shouted.

Mercedes didn't answer, she had nothing to say in her defense and if she did she wouldn't have time to express herself. Her father didn't want answers, he wanted to rant and express his own pain and confusion. Mercedes tried to remember the last time her father had told her that he loved her; it must have been when she was thirteen years old. She had gotten an A on a difficult school assignment. Her father had been so proud of her and had shown her off to all of his colleagues and family, hugging her tightly. That was the last time he had call her a _Jones_.

"I'm sorry daddy." Mercedes mumbled, she didn't have the heart to say more.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time, you don't listen to me anyway..." he trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes. Pain and disappointment were clearly on his face and it made Mercedes' heart squeeze with sadness.

She turned around to return to her room when she bumped into her brother Isaiah. He was in college, but had to come home to help his father with Mercedes' situation. Isaiah was a good student and a great athlete, but he had to give up his scholarship and friends in order to take care of his little sister. To say he resented her was stating the truth, he had all his life before him but one person had ripped it away from him. Isaiah made a vow to let his sister know how he felt about her on a daily basis.

"Hey lil sis, always making everyone's lives a living hell." Isaiah growled.

She tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

"Move out of my way Isaiah, I know you hate me. Fuck, I hate me too, but you can't pick on me every damn day!" Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

Her brother enjoyed the show, he loved getting a rise out of Mercedes; hoping her temper will get her lock up for good and then he would be able to get his old life back.

"Yes I can and you know why?" he asked, getting in her face "Because it's your fault that I'm here taking care of you and had to give up my dreams! So you gonna take a seat and shut your mouth!" he shoved her into the wall and ran downstairs.

Mercedes let out a shaky breath, it could have been worse...in fact it had already been worse...Isaiah really hated her.

* * *

Swiftly, Mercedes entered in her room and went to her wardrobe and found what she needed. She opened the little box which held all her precious memories; she clutched a small piece of a picture frame between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'd failed!" Mercedes broke down, her pain was killing her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy things to clear her mind; memories of the time her family went on a vacation, their house on the lake flooded her thoughts.

She was nine years old and her brother, who wasn't a jerk at the time, was so excited to go on a vacation that he lifted Mercedes in the air making her laugh. She had been so happy! A single tear ran down her cheek at the memory, as she forced herself to dwell on it.

"_Don't run in __the house with your sister in your arms Isa, you know it's not safe!" Mrs. Jones shouted_

"_Yes__ mama, sorry, not gonna happen again" Isaiah replied._

"_Boy! It's the__ fourth time I'd said it and please don't give me that puppy dog look, because it's not gonna work either."Their mother said, smirking._

_Mrs__. Jones was a strong black woman, she didn't take any bullshit from anyone. She believed in honestly and hard work; if you didn't have those qualities you weren't worth her time. She raised her children to be the person she always wanted to be, people who didn't fail and if they did just lift their heads and start again, because like she said "Ain't got time for complaints." She was a force to be reckoned with._

_Her most precious__ treasure was her children, she didn't want to spoil them because life on the outside was hard and if they didn't have an ounce of fight in them, they would never succeed. That's what she believed and she wouldn't let anyone make her children look bad or belittle them._

_She took Mercedes__ in her arms and squeezed her with all her might. "One day baby, you're gonna be a huge star. I can already see in you, you're gonna be all diva like you are with your father and you're gonna blow us away, butterfly..." she said softly._

_Mercedes__ smiled, not knowing why her mother was this way but she always loved this heart to heart moments._

"_I love you mama__ and I'm not a diva, just want a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T." she said joking, waving her hand in the air with the sass of the little girl she was, and smiling because she knew Aretha was her mother's favorite singer._

_Her mother burst in__to laughter looking into her daughter's eyes with a hint of sadness._

"_Promise to always ask for respect, no pity, no charity, but respect, nothing less!"_

"_I promise mama, can I go play with Isaiah?" she asked her eyes shining bright without worry_

"_Of course honey, go play__ with your brother, be careful okay?"_

"_Okay__, love you mommy" Mercedes said, leaving the room._

"_Love you too butterfly, always have and always w__ill..." she trailed off to a laughing and running Mercedes..._

Mercedes opened her eyes and let the memory fade away, she should have stayed. She knew her mother and something was wrong with her, but she had preferred playing to listening to her mother. She was nine years old and she couldn't see that her mother wasn't fine - she was a failure as a daughter.

* * *

She was afraid her father wanted to abandon her like after her first break down. He didn't know how to react and fear almost took his ability to think.

"_What's happening doctor?" A__ very worried Mr. Jones asked the doctor who was supporting him._

"_Mr__. Jones, your daughter had a breakdown, I don't know if it's permanent or temporary, she's not able to speak, eat or to take care of herself, we need to hospitalize her and make more analyzes."Dr. Smith replied, making a small sign to the nurses to take care of Mr. Jones._

"_She began__ screaming uncontrollably and shaking like she's possessed, you have to do something doctor. She's all I have, I can't let her go. I can let her go too..." Mr. Jones sobbed._

"_Something really dramatic must've__ happened, maybe if we knew the cause, we could help her more..." the doctor said softly to a distraught Mr. Jones who sat with his head in his hands._

"_S-something happened... it's-it's too painful, I can't... I'm sorry, I can't stay here, I gotta go, I'm so sorry."Patrick Jones swiftly got up from his chair and ran away from his daughter, from the pain and from the memory..._

_Mercedes__, who couldn't talk, was screaming on the inside for her father to not let her there, but the outside of her body was numb. Her mind began to play notes and chords on their own and a song began to form, she couldn't talk or walk, but she could sing...her mama always said she could sing._

_**Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearing me down  
**_

_**I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said**_

_**You fight about money, about me and my brother**_  
_**And this I come home to, this is my shelter**_

_**It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family**_

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**_

_Mercedes walk__ed to the window and watched her dad leave without looking back, tears ran down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. Mercedes, wasn't feeling anything._

_**Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop crying, cause I need you around  
**_

_**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too**_

**_I run away today, ran from the noise, ran away_**  
**_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way_**

_**It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
**_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family**_

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave**_

_But her father was__ already gone; he was gone from her heart and her mind. Mercedes was trying to attached herself to an image, a memory of who always had been her model._

_All of them, her mother, father and brother __were pretending that they were a beautiful family, They have standards and a reputation, they couldn't let themselves show their real faces._

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
**_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
**_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
**_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
**_

_**Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
**_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
**_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)**_

_She watche__d him walk out of her life for what she thought was forever...She wanted to hold him, to shake him and yell at him for leaving his only daughter with strangers. She just watched him leave, but her mind was always singing._

Mercedes came back to the present, but the memory and especially the pain was always there. The fear of being left alone was her shadow. She went to her window and watched her father leave for work without glancing back at the house…

_Her mind was always singing._

_**Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone**_

**_Mom will be nicer_**  
**_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother_**  
**_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner_**  
**_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right_**  
**_I'll be your little girl forever_**  
**_I'll go to sleep at night_**

_**Ohhh ohhh ohh**_

"I'll do everything right. I will be your little girl forever..." She whispered putting her hand on the window, like this small gesture could make a miracle happen and make her father remember that she was still there. She was still his daughter and she loved him no matter what.

* * *

Her phone rang, at first she wouldn't answer because she didn't want to talk to anyone, but when she saw the number didn't show up on the Caller ID, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello." She greeted

"Hello, Mercedes?" said a voice she couldn't placed.

"Who is it?" she asked, frowning.

"It's Sam, Sam Evans, we met yesterday, just wanted...umm am I bothering you? I just wanted to know if you were fine..." he trailed off.

Mercedes smiled a little... It was Sam, the guy with the sun.

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Show me some love if you feel like it ;)**

**Next time****: ****Sam and Mercedes become closer but someone's getting in their way...**

**Any guesses?**


	5. Behind Close Doors

**Thank you guys for supporting me once again.**

**Thanks to all the newbies who followed, favorited, and reviewed, it made me jump all over the place :) **

**You guys are amazing.**

**Anyway hope you'll like this new update, which is a little lighter than the last update...**

**So here it is, chapter 5, hope you will like it and don't hesitate to tell me on a review or PM.**

**Thank you to my beta Sadhappygirl you did such an amazing work as always :)**

**disclaimer : I own nothing, Glee for me stopped at Season 3, not even joking anymore...**

* * *

****** Behind Close Doors  
**

After yesterday's event Sam was a little shaken up and somewhat worried about Mercedes and what was going on in her head. Seeing her, stirred something in him that practically made him sick. He found himself attracted to her, why was the question. Mercedes had a magnetic attraction that he couldn't fight; but she was not ready for any type of commitment and neither was he.

But Sam couldn't wait another day without knowing if she was fine or not, so after class he asked the only person he knew who wouldn't ask many questions if he asked about Mercedes.

He spotted Puck, the guy with the Mohawk, in the hallway and tried to appear nonchalant.

"Hey man!" Sam greeted with a shy grin.

"Hey, you're the new kid, Sam right?" Puck asked. "Welcome to McKinley and welcome to glee club"

"Thanks, but what happened earlier was a little weird..." Sam replied, getting straight to the point.

Puck's smile immediately dropped as he uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. "Yeah about that…thanks for what you did, it really helped."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Sam asked, not sure how Puck will react.

"Sure shoot!"

"Ca-can I have her number?" Sam asked, cautiously. "That's if you have it."

Puck looked totally confused…

"Whose?" Puck asked.

"Well...Mercedes."

Puck looked as if he didn't understand the question. "Why do you want her number? I mean you barely know her..."

Sam cut him off quickly. "I know, I know... it's just… I'm really worried and I feel...I don't know kinda connected to her."

"Look Sam, you seem like a really nice guy, but I have to stop you right there. You're not connected to anyone and especially not to hot mama, so please keep your distance okay?" Puck said firmly before shutting his locker and walking away.

Sam was a little dumbfounded; he didn't think it would a problem to ask for Mercedes' number. He turned around and walked toward his car a little defeated, lost in his thoughts, he nearly bumped into someone, almost causing the other person to fall.

"What the hell!" he said reaching out to grabbed the person.

"Sorry!" the girl replied. I'm pretty sure I've seen her earlier sitting in the choir room I think her name was Tina…Yes it was Tina.

"Tina, right?" Tina nodded.

"I heard your conversation with Puck," She said. "Play him no mind; all the boys in glee are protective about Mercedes. She's like their little sister and they don't know you. We're pretty close, but what you did in there was thoughtful and caring. So if you wanna check on her you have every right to do so." Tina said with a smile. "So here's her number." She handed him a piece of paper.

* * *

Mercedes' phone rang, at first she wouldn't answer because she wasn't in the mood to talk, but when she saw the number didn't show up on the Caller ID, her curiosity got the best of her."Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello, Mercedes?" replied a voice she couldn't quite placed.

"Who is it?" she asked, frowning.

"It's Sam, Sam Evans, we met yesterday...umm am I bothering you? I just wanted to know if you were fine..." he trailed off.

Mercedes smiled a little... It was Sam, the guy with the sun.

"Thanks Sam, it's very kind of you, but…"Mercedes was completely off, the incident with her father, and the memories were too much for her to handle right now.

Sam felt it; he always seemed to feel when Mercedes wasn't feeling good which was strange because he didn't know her.

"Are you alright? You seem..."

Mercedes cut him off.

"I'm fine, everything is fine, and I'm not a little girl to be smothered all right? So Sam you can go back to your life and leave me the hell alone!" she screamed before hanging up.

Sam sat on his bed – stunned. Wondering what the hell happened to make Mercedes snapped at him and hung up. He shrugged his shoulders, as he determined not to get involved. Yeah that was the best idea ever.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes arrived to the Lima Bean to grab a drink and to let her mind wandered before school and before reality. She was agitated, in her haste she had forgotten to take her medication. She knew her father would kill her if he found out. Her freedom was based on the fact that she took her medication. If he knew that she had forgotten or intentionally didn't take them, it was back to the hospital for her without any possibility of returning home.

Mercedes began to sweat, overwhelmed by the crowd, she tried to get a grip on her feelings. It was her turn in the line and when she took out her wallet, the contents spilled on the floor. _Fucking fabulous!_ She bent down to retrieve her things, but her vision was blurry and things started to spin around her. _No, no, no, not now! Not again!_

"Will you hurry up?" The person standing behind her, hissed.

Mercedes didn't answer, if she stopped concentrating on the task at hand, she would lose it and make fool out of herself. Not needed, not now.

"Please make yourself comfortable, it's not like we have a life..." the person behind her sneered.

"Please, a moment..." Mercedes quivered.

"I don't have a fucking moment, move your ass to the side and let other people make their order!" The man bent to grab Mercedes' hand, but was pushed away by a hand he didn't see coming.

"Don't touch her!" The young boy spat.

"Do you know her? Is she your girlfriend? Take her away before I do it myself. It's been nearly five minutes and she hadn't made any attempt to move." The man said, not fazed by the young man's outburst.

Sam was already on his feet helping Mercedes grab her things; without a word, he took her bag and began to walk outside, hoping Mercedes would follow him. She took the hint. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Mercedes with a hard glare.

Mercedes looked at him nervously, wondering why he was looking as if he was mad at her.

"What happened in there?" he asked sharply.

"Wh-what?" Mercedes stammered.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked, without blinking.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Mercedes replied, without missing a beat.

Sam nodded and without a word began walking away.

That didn't sit well with Mercedes, was he thinking that he was her prince in shining armor? Hell she was Mercedes Jones and she could handle herself and even if she couldn't it wasn't up to some strange new golden boy who could say to the contrary.

"Hey stop, what are you doing with my stuff?" Mercedes asked, running to catch up with him.

"And you? What are you doing with your life?" Sam shouted, truly upset. If you asked him why he was so upset about Mercedes, his answer would be because he cared about her. Mercedes has taken over his dreams, his thoughts and it irked the hell out of him. He didn't have time for that. Nobody has time for that.

Mercedes watched him with wide eyes, what was up with him? She didn't know this guy, he had been nice and now, he was aggressive and mean.

"What is your fucking problem?" Mercedes screamed, punching Sam in his chest.

He grabbed her small hand in his large one, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity he felt.

"I want you to tell me what's going on? I want you to tell me everything, because I can't bear the sight of you like that, shaking and crying…It's too much." Sam replied shaking his head, trying to get rid of these feelings. He knew it sounded weird, but he was worried about this girl. She held him in the palm of her hands without knowing it. Sam wanted to know everything about her, he wanted to share her secrets and take away her pain. He didn't know why but he felt as if his life depended on it. His heart starts beating the hell out of his chest.

"Why? Why the hell do you want to know that?" Mercedes said, trying to move her hand out of his grip.

"Because I care, okay? I know we just met and you're in a bad place, but you're in my head twenty-four seven! Can you please take off the spell you have on me and let me rest?" Sam pleaded throwing his arms in the air. He knew he sounded like a psycho but what could he do?

They kept staring at each other, studying every feature of their faces, trying to etch each expression in their memory. It was like they were in a world built for two, for a scared little girl and a helpless little boy.

Mercedes slowly approached Sam, almost reverently, afraid that she would scare him. She cupped his cheeks tenderly, stood on her tiptoes and she kissed him. It was soft and warm. The kiss left him speechless. Fuck! He was in a deep shit.

* * *

As the days passed, Mercedes and Sam were getting closer. He didn't know her story nor did he care; he was there with her and for her. Even if she kept telling him she didn't need anybody. Sam needed to feel that he was needed by someone he cared about. He couldn't help his family but he could help her. The feelings he felt for Mercedes was the only thing Sam couldn't control, his feelings for her grew and not on the friendship side anymore. She didn't seem to notice and he was fine with that, as long as he was with her.

Sam spotted her at her locker and walked towards her with a smile on his beautiful face. "Hey, Mercedes!" he greeted.

Mercedes turned and looked at him; he was blown away by her bright brown eyes that held so much meaning. Her eyes that could see right through your soul but sometimes were...so empty.

"Hi Sam." she answered shyly, being with Sam was a new feeling for her as well. Being with someone who needed her as much as she needed him was scary, but she seems not to be able to refuse Sam anything. And this was a problem; she couldn't bring him in the madness that was her life.

Before they could talk, Quinn came between them and snatched Sam away from Mercedes. She looked at them with wide eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter and walking away. If Quinn wanted to talk to Sam, she knew that nothing or anybody could talk her out of it.

Mercedes recognized Quinn's look and she meant business.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he was dragged into an empty classroom.

Since the day they met, Sam knew that Quinn was some sort of untouchable queen, who used her charms to get whatever she wanted. He was a little impressed by her, to tell the truth and sometimes he would catch her looking at him with wondering eyes and sometimes menacing whenever he was near Mercedes.

And that was exactly what it was about…Mercedes.

"I saw you! I saw you the other day, you fucking little bastard!" screamed Quinn in Sam's face.

"What, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused, his eyes wide as if Quinn announced she had killed James Cameron and there will be no Avatar 2.

"Please, don't play dumb Sam because I know you're not. I think you're a manipulative bastard!" Quinn spat.

Sam was getting frustrated that Quinn, who he didn't know that well was insulting him.

"Quinn, I'm very flattered that you took time out of your precious schedule to talk to me and very nicely I might add, but what in the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing her." She hissed as if he had just committed a crime.

"Oh that?" Sam smirked without a ounce of shame.

"Yes that! You know she's not in a good place and I'd warned you that you are messing with her and her emotions." Quinn huffed.

Sam was tired of Quinn huffing and screaming at him, she was not his mother and definitely not his girlfriend so what was her problem? Why was she so hard to him?

"What's with you?" Sam replied, getting in Quinn's face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Quinn took a step back.

"I don't know, what do you mean Quinn? Are you jealous or something? I don't get why it would be any of your business if we kissed or not."

"You don't know Mercedes; she's really fragile and doesn't need you to mess her up some more!"

"Please, give Mercedes more credit, she's not a little girl, she's a lot tougher than people believe." Sam was getting very upset of their over protectiveness toward Mercedes.

"But for the record, this kiss meant nothing all right?" He replied. "It was in the spur of the moment, so don't sweat honey," Sam snapped, not quite believing his own words.

Unbeknownst to him, Mercedes, tired of waiting for Sam and Quinn, approached the door and overheard them yelling at each other. She wanted to tell them to stop, but then she heard her name and what they were saying about her; when Sam dismissed their kiss, she lost it.

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Show me some love if you feel like it ;)**

**Oh before I forget the song used in the previous chapter was **« Family Portrait »** Pink.**

**Love :)**


End file.
